


Close Your Eyes

by Gravytrain101



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Mitchell has been working non-stop to the point to where he makes himself sick, luckily Cameron is there to help him.





	

Close Your Eyes

Cameron was worried about Mitchell, he has been working non-stop and barley had any form of a break other than going to the bathroom. His boss has given him more work that now he has to start bringing it home with him, then to top that off he lost 3 cases in a row. Cameron knew that if he kept working at his pace he would make himself sick. 

Since he was thinking about his husband he looked to his right and saw his spot of the bed empty, sighing he got up and made his way to the kitchen to find Mitchell. 

Mitchell yawned and said, “Morning.”

Cameron ran his fingers through Mitchell’s hair and asked, “When did you get up?”

Mitchell said, “12.”

Cameron said, “Baby that means you only got 2 hours of sleep throughout the whole weekend. That is not healthy.”

Mitchell said, “Well if I don’t get this done then I will get fired.”

Cameron said, “Maybe I should call your boss.”

Mitchell said, “No! Please don’t Cam he already hates me and now he gave me extra work and I’m going to prove to him that I can do it.”

Cameron said, “You don’t have to prove anything to anybody. Since you have an hour before you go to work why don’t you get some rest.”

Mitchell said, “No I don’t want to be late for work.”

Cameron said, “Fine. But I’m going to stay by your side until you go to work making sure you at least relax.”

Mitchell said, “Okay.”

Cameron said, “You know if you keep working like this you are going to make yourself sick.”

Mitchell nodded and rubbed his temple.

Cameron asked, “What’s wrong?”

Mitchell said, “Headache.”

Cameron said, “I’ll get you some water.”

He got up and got some water and when he turned around Mitchell had his head in his hand while the other one scrolled through the document he was reading. 

Cameron smiled and gave the glass to Mitchell while he began to give him a light shoulder massage and kiss his neck once in a while. 

Mitchell said, “Mm. Thanks for doing that.”

Cameron asked, “Feels good doesn’t it?”

Mitchell nodded and yawned once again. 

Cameron said, “You know I am starting to worry about you because you barley get any sleep then you go to work from 6 to 7 at night 5 days a week, you don’t even get enough time to eat a proper meal anymore.”

Mitchell said, “I’m sorry Cam.”

Cameron said, “No it’s not your fault it is your boss’ fault.”

Just then the mailman pulled up and knocked on their door, signaling he had left a package there. 

Cameron said, “I’ll be right back.”

Mitchell nodded as he continued to work. 

Cameron went to the door, grabbed the package, and came back to see Mitchell still at the table while fighting to keep his eyes open and head up. 

Cameron went to Mitchell, pulled his chair out and had him lean onto his chest while he picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. 

Mitchell said, “Cam. No. Work.”

Cameron said, “Relax and just sleep, you’ll feel better when you wake up.”

Mitchell finally let his eyes close and Cameron took his phone and called in saying that Mitchell was sick and couldn’t come to work. 

Cameron sat up in the bed and gently pulled Mitchell into his lap and held him close as he slept. 

5 hours later Mitchell woke up and found himself in Cam’s arms and not at work. 

Cameron saw that Mitchell was starting to panic so he said, “Relax. I called in sick for you and your boss understands and will not push you so hard in the future.”

Mitchell said, “But-“

Cameron said, “No buts you need to rest. Now, how are you feeling?”

Mitchell quickly turned pale as he sprung out of bed and threw up in the bathroom with Cameron at his side. 

Cameron said, “Oh sweetie you must be feeling awful” as he wiped Mitchell’s mouth off while keeping him up right.

Mitchell nodded and leaned onto Cameron’s shoulder. 

Cameron said, “Let’s get you back to bed honey” as he carried him out of the bathroom. 

Mitchell said, “I’m sorry” as he was being set back on the bed. 

Cameron asked, “For what” as he played with Mitchell’s hair. 

Mitchell said, “That you have to take care of me when I did this to myself.”

Cameron said, “Honey I love to take care of you plus your boss did this to you. Now close your eyes and get some sleep.”

Mitchell said, “Okay.”

Cameron smiled and laid down next to Mitchell pulling him close to his chest and rubbing his back in slow, small circles to make him sleepy and soon enough he fell asleep. 

Cameron smiled and left to make Mitchell some soup since he hasn’t eaten anything in FOREVER. Once the soup was done he brought it into the bedroom and work Mitchell up, coaxing him to eat a little bit. 

Cameron said, “After your done you should get some more sleep.”

Mitchell said, “Whhhhyyyy. I have been sleeping all day.”

Cameron rubbed Mitchell’s back and said, “Because your body needs to catch up on the sleep you missed.”

Mitchell said, “Ugh. I hate being sick.”

Cameron said, “I know baby but you will be better in no time.”

When Mitch was done with his soup Cam put it on the table beside him and stayed with Mitchell until he fell asleep. Once Mitchell had 15 hours of sleep total he felt fine but the only problem was it was 9 at night and he had to go to work tomorrow. So, Cam gave him some water and mixed it with 1 ½ doses of Nyquil just to make sure he would fall asleep and stay asleep through the night or else they would have a problem the next day.


End file.
